World Division Arc Chapter 3
by Cognilo Moseus
Summary: After a brief reuniting with friends, Yusuke Urameshi was interrupted. An urgent message from Spirit World beckons his help with one final mission.


Chapter 3: Briefing

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan are sitting in Kuwabara and Yukina's apartment all anxiously awaiting the the arrival of Koenma, the new spirit detective Kamaki, and Itsuki*

"Talk about a lot to unpack.." Yusuke began. *sighs* "Today is already pissing me off. Hey Botan, wanna fill me in on any details you may know about?"

"Sorry Yusuke, Koenma kept me out of the loop completely on this one," Botan responded.

Yusuke groans impatiently and then suddenly looks back with dispair*

"Yusuke, one minute please?" Keiko requested a moment to talk as she points towards the entrance.

"I should wait until Koenma gets here." Yusuke says indifferently.

"Come on Yusuke, you promised," Keiko reminded him. "I have a feeling we won't have time to talk later."

"Alright," Yusuke gave in.

They walk out and open the door to find Koenma's hand (In his adult form) about to knock on Yusuke's forehead with Itsuki and the new spirit detective Kamaki behind him*

"Your timing is impeccable Yusuke," Koenma began

"I'll say.." Keiko said scowling at Yusuke.

They walk in*

"Hello there," Koenma waves to the team.

Kurama's eyes light up as he sees the guests* "S-Sayako?!"

"Suichi?!" Kamaki replied. *She runs up to him on the other side of the room*

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

Kamaki began "I could ask you the same thing. I guess we both have a private life we haven't talked about yet. You must be something special to be the former spirit detective's ally. I've heard great things about your team. Well, I'm earth's new spirit detective and as a detective I found the name Kamaki as an alius was a good way to hide my identity from any vengeful demons. I'm sorry Suichi, I was just trying-"

"to keep me out of danger?" Kurama finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Kamaki confirmed smiling.

"Quite honestly, I'm blown away." Kurama said, "I had been living as a human for so long now, I found a confession of my past affairs with demon and spirit world as a hinderence to our relationship. I wanted to save it for you when the time was right. I'm truly sorry for omitting such an ominous truth to you, Sayako."

"Me too, Suichi!" Kamaki replied with love in her eyes as they hugged.

"Leave it to Kurama and Kamaki to both lead secret double lives about their double lives! How romantic!" Botan said pleasantly.

Kuwabara grunts and exclaims "WAIT WHAT?! So let me get this straight: Kurama and this girl Kamaki have been in a relationship and both using codenames for their secret double lives? Man that raises some real trust issues for me."

"They are right to be skeptical Kuwabara," Koenma began, "This type of work can get dirty and the ones you love may be threatened under certain circumstances. Now I hate to ruin this uplifting surprise, even to me, but we must keep this briefing just that: brief. Time is of the essence."

"Alright Koenma, what's going on?" Yusuke asks confrontationally.

"Right. Well you see everyone, we will need all your help on this mission. There is an army being built in demon world. As it turns out, the last winner of the Demon World Tournament about 6 months ago has plunged into a corrupt dictatorship. We don't know his exact location. He plans to rule over Demon world for eternity and to permantently seal off all connection between the human and demon worlds."

"I mean the whole ruling for eternity stuff doesn't seem good. But isn't that seperate world part just what happened when Enki took over last time?" Yusuke pried.

"Yusuke, by all connection, I mean he hopes to eradicate spirit world in its entirety. With no spirit world, age will never be a factor in death for either worlds and those who die will have their spirits wander in a void of nothingness for all eternity. This will also mean that no more births will take place, as souls will have no destination to reincarnate." Koenma spoke solemnly, "The enemy has recruited a great amount of support in demon world. He has even killed those who opposed his extremist beliefs. Many of whom you've encountered before."

Yusuke's eyes widen "No. Not Hiei.." Yusuke said desperately.

Koenma continued, "No Yusuke, Hiei is still alive. I knew something was going on about a year ago. Demon world's patrol team stopped reporting humans who had been rightfully returned to human world. Then I sent half of the SDF to investigate. To no avail.. They were killed in action. Upon entering spirit world as my work, they told me of the radical ruler by the name of Tetsuo. He is our enemy. About 3 days ago I had more familiar faces come to me, but unfortunately, it was for my judgement, not a visit: they had died. Enki and his wife were first to show, then Yomi appeared later that day crying, almost praying for his son's safety. Lastly, Mukuro came to me. Though clearly upset about leaving demon world, she told me she was more upset she would be unable to fight this evil alongside her love: Hiei."

There is an ominous silence among the Kuwabara household. The drop of a precious gem is heard as Yukina holds back more tears*

"They all claimed Tetsuo has become even stronger than Raizen in his prime. He knows no compromise. I was still in the dark about how this enemy's looks, the steps he will take to achieve his goal, and any further description. As it turns out, I was visited last night by Itsuki for a great deal of information. He was the only one to visit me alive. Itsuki?" *Koenma turns to him*

"Right.." Itsuki says as he closes his eyes and steps forward a few steps. "I recently encountered Tetsuo. I know a lot about the situation now and I agree with Koenma:" *his fist clenches and he shivers with anger* "he must be stopped."

Yusuke stands up glaring at Itsuki* "Speaking of which, let me stop you right there. YOU were in love with a man who wanted to end the world. The one we live in. He killed me, remember that? Cuz I sure do. My question to you is this: why the hell should we trust you?"

"A viable question. But foolish given our time constraints and your utter lack of understanding me. Shinobu was my everything. He didn't want to end this world for his wrath or his pride, his greed or his envy. He did it for atonement. He was a beautifully tragic piece of nature and nurture. He questioned the humanity of humans. Something that you all should practice more. I admired that, his dedication, his own acceptance of death and more. At the end of the day, however, your questioning of my dedication to Sensui is irrelevant. Since my dedication itself is not in question though, allow to show you what they did to him..."

Itsuki summons a new Uraotoko: a dimensional beast*

It rolls its thick tongue out slowly between Itsuki with Koenma behind him and the others on the opposite side of the room.

The tongue reveals Shinobu Sensui's head at the end looking straight ahead.

Everyone but Koenma and Kamaki gasp in their own way*

"We must devise a plan of action." Itsuki finished, "Our enemy knows only dominance. Sensui was not like that. For defiling my love's body, Tetsuo will pay. Our goals happen to align. We need each other's help to do this. I need the numbers, and you need the information and my abilities. Sound reasonable?"

"Alright..." Yusuke said in a more understanding tone, "Let's hear about this Tetsuo asshole."

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A dark cave is shown with a wood fire in it. Rinku, Chu, Jin, Touya, Sazuka, and Shishiwakamaru are sitting around it.

"Ain't no way this bloke can be stopped... it really chaps my hide..." Chu said in a sad tone

"Where there's a will there's a way I always say!" Jin said.

"Well we don't have a way Jin." Rinku criticized.

Shishi adds "Now that Yomi, Mukuro and Enki are gone, Urameshi would be the only safe bet... but..."

"There's no way of getting to him," Touya began, "How many times do we have to go over it Jin, Tetsuo's policies have made it impossible to communicate or travel at all with the human and spirit worlds. Any backlash will meet the same fate as Enki, Yomi, or Mukuro. Death is the only thing that'll get you to spiritworld. Maybe we'd be better dying before Tetsuo takes Spiritworld.."

Sazuka grows more fed up as the conversation goes on and he finally shouts*

"ENOUGH! WHERE IS THE BEAUTY IN ALL OF THIS!? YOU'RE ALL JUST GIVING UP!? IF LORD ENKI WAS HERE HE'D BE SICK! SAME WITH YOMI! EVEN THE FORMER TYRANT HERSELF MUKURO wou- wait.. THAT'S IT!"

they all look up at him*

"We don't have the power or numbers! Tetsuo killed those three former Kings as a statement! Meaning we can find allies among their allies! Especially...

HIEI!"


End file.
